


Calm Nights

by apatheticpunkhippie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Self-Insert, it's just weed, reason for the t rating just in case jfkdla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: AJ wants to relax after a long day and enjoy the night, so Junkrat joins in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahAAA sorry i havent posted in forever, ive been dead. so here have this thing because junkrat gives me life jdlak  
> also Lexie is cuz my name is Alex and id honestly love him calling me thatdjsalhsdhklasjdl im gay
> 
> also WHERE'S PITCH we dunno we'll see him soon

AJ sauntered back into the house exhausted, closing the door behind him before leaning against it and heaving a sigh. The animals outside were taken care of for the night, all their food dished out quickly before the storm outside hit. He wanted to sit outside for a second and have a smoke while enjoying the cool air billowing around him, but he was tired and hungry, so he resigned to moving towards the kitchen. 

The young man placed his jacket on the island in the middle of the room as he reached up to look through the cabinets. Soup and a baked potato sounded good, so he grabbed a can of lentil and pulled a pot from one of the bottom cabinets. As he turned the dial to head on of the stove burners up, he heard a light shuffle behind him, making him smirk.

He always did this. Not that AJ minded, but it was impossible for him to be quiet enough to actually sneak up on him successfully. So he just tried to ignore him and brace for whatever impact would come upon him in the next minute while pouring the soup into the pot. It wasn't until he had grabbed a potato that that moment would come. 

"Gotcha!" AJ yelped as a large force knocked into him from behind, arms wrapping around him tightly and making him giggle. Junkrat laughed along with him and his hugged him close. AJ tiled his head back and looked up into those wide, amber eyes and wide grin. "You didn't get me." 

"Aw bullshit." Junkrat pouted as he let AJ go, the other grabbing a fork to stab his potato. "Oi totally gotcha there!" He exclaimed, sitting on the counter while AJ prepared his food. 

"Nope, I knew you were there the whole time." He replied with a grin. Junkrat crossed his arms. "Yeah roight." AJ looked up at him. "If you really had gotten me I'd probably be having a panic attack right now." That caused the junker to pause for a second. "Oh yea." 

AJ smiled as he put the potato in the microwave to heat up before stirring the soup. "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked. Junkrat just smirked. "Oi'll have some o' this~" He said, reaching his peg leg up to run against AJ's side. The younger man raised a brow at him, giggling before moving over to wrap his arms around Junkrat's torso, letting the other have their legs move around him. Junkrat hugged him close, resting his face in AJ's hair, and they sat like that for a little bit til AJ had to tend to his food once more. "Maybe once I'm done eating you can have a taste." He said with a smirk as he finished putting everything together. Junkrat perked up with a smile at that. 

Soon they were both on the front porch, AJ leaning against Junkrat on the couch eating away, letting the other have a few bites here and there. Once he was finished he placed his dishes on the floor and pulled out his cigarettes, reaching in to grab a joint and lighting it up. He let out a sigh and relaxed against Junkrat as the wind blew around them, promising of rain. AJ took another inhale and tilted his head back to lightly blow it in Junkrat's direction, causing him to smirk down at him with a raised brow before leaning down to kiss him. AJ smiled. 

"Love you, Jamie."

"Love ya too, Lexie."


End file.
